madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayleigh Murphy
Kayleigh Murphy 'is a recurring protagonist in the MadmanRoberto123 fanfiction series, with her most prominent appearance being that of her ''"RoTA Saga" ''incarnation. The main love interest of 'Adam Robertson 'in the series, Kayleigh is always wiling to fight to the death to protect those she loves. Biography 'Huntress Incarnations: Huntress Incarnation (RoTA): The first version of her that appeared in the fanfiction series, this incarnation of Kayleigh is the overall deuteragonist of the "RoTA Saga".'' '' 'Other Incarnations:' Pirate Incarnation (GME): This incarnation of Kayleigh is one of the protagonists of “''Gold Means Everything”. '''Medieval Incarnation (BSI): ' This incarnation of Kayleigh is one of the protagonists of “''Blood, Steel & Ice”. Personality '''Huntress Incarnations:' Other Incarnations: Appearance'' '' Equipment Huntress Incarnations: Other Incarnations: Abilities Huntress Incarnations: * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - 'Despite not being a good fighter at the start of ''"Rise of Team ARKS", Kayleigh was given training by Adam, and was eventually able to pose a challenge to her more powerful sister, Cinder, during the Dark Aura Incident. '''Other Incarnations: Goals Just like Adam, throughout her appearances in the series, Kayleigh has various goals and objectives, including; Huntress Incarnations: * Kill Cinder, and become a Complete Aura Individual (RoTA Vol. 1; succeeded) * Help Adam defeat Carla Goldie 'in revenge for 'Bartholomew Oobleck's murder (RoTA Vol. 2) * Defeat the Slicing Talons ''(RoTA Saga; ongoing)'' Other Incarnations: * Protect the Pirate Republic (GME) * Protect and serve House Murphy ''(BSI)'' Crimes Despite her gentle nature, Kayleigh has committed several crimes, including: Remnant Incarnations: * Mass Murder (Committed in RoTA, GME, COTC) * Kinslaying (Committed in RoTA, WTTCP!) * Piracy '(Committed in ''GME) Weaknesses Like Adam, Kayleigh has her own list of weaknesses, which are listed below. '''Huntress Incarnations: Other Incarnations: Killed Victims 'Remnant Incarnations:' *'Cinder Fall '(Killed at the Dark Aura Incident '''in ''RoTA Vol. 1) *Numerous Slicing Talons members (Killed throughout the 'RoTA Saga) *Countless Creatures of Grimm 'Other Incarnations:' Accomplishments & Feats 'Huntress Incarnations:' *Survived the [[Dark Aura Incident|'Dark Aura Incident']], and absorbed her sister's Aura, becoming a Complete SAI. *Helped Adam communicate with the [[Sisterhood of the Flame|'Sisterhood of the Flame']].' 'Other Incarnations: * Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Kayleigh's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: Kayleigh Murphy/Relationships * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: Kayleigh Murphy/Significant Relationships Quotes * Kayleigh has an entire page dedicated to her various quotes throughout the fanfiction series; Kayleigh Murphy/Quotes Schools Attended * [[Beacon Academy|'Beacon Academy']]' - '''Attended during the ''"RoTA Saga" List of Incarnations Kayleigh has many incarnations throughout the series, including: 'Huntress Incarnations': *Huntress Incarnation (RoTA) 'Other Incarnations': *Assassin Incarnation (COTC) *Pirate Incarnation (GME) *House Murphy Incarnation (BSI) Trivia * Kayleigh is based off of the fanfiction series' creator, MadmanRoberto123's, IRL girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Kayleigh Murphy Category:Pirates Category:Huntsmen Category:House Murphy Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Team ARKS members Category:Split Aura Individuals Category:Complete Aura Individuals Category:Soldiers